A rose from Lucifer
by midnightfaith
Summary: Lindsey and Lilah look back on the events of the previous night...


The hidden hearts, hidden souls series:

The hidden hearts, hidden souls series:

Part II: A rose from Lucifer

Feedback- [missangel186@hotmail.com][1]

Archiving- fanfiction.net, Ace of Harts, anyone I gave permission to archive 'A jewel so rare,' to doesn't have to ask again. Anyone else ask and the fic will be yours.

Disclaimer- Lindsey is all mine *evil laugh* just kidding! Nobody wants a lawsuit! (You'll get this if you've seen 'Judgement.')

Genre- short story, of fluff and of angst

Rating- PG

Spoilers- none

Primary characters- Lindsey, Lilah

Primary pairings- L/Li

Summary- Lindsey and Lilah deal with events from the previous night…

Note- this is the sequel to 'A jewel so rare.' You won't have any idea what's going on if you don't read that… 

Lilah:

OK, it's now twenty-four hours since Lindsey kissed me and I *still* don't feel any better. Not that he wasn't a good kisser, in fact he was pretty good but god last night was awful and I haven't even been home to get any sleep because I know I wouldn't rest anyway. So today I've hidden in my office. OK, I know it's *so* grown up but I can't face seeing him. Last night was horrible. After kissing him, my lips were still tingling for about two hours afterwards. So I sat there, just flicking the torch on and off, until the battery ran out. So there was much sitting around in the dusk. In silence. And I didn't say a word to Lindsey, because I felt so guilty brushing him off like that. When the shaman *eventually* showed Holland told us to go home and get some rest. But we both just mumbled some stupid excuses and I practically ran to my office. So sue me, I'm a coward. So you actually think I've been doing any work? I've just been sat here staring into space not really thinking about Lindsey, not really thinking about anything. I mean it was nothing. We kissed. So why does it feel like it's *something?* 

Lindsey:

Lilah is driving me crazy. OK, she wouldn't talk to me last night. Not that I really tried to talk to her either but that's not the point. She probably wouldn't have even talked to me if I'd talked to her. Damn, it was even embarrassing and I'm just praying Holland never, ever finds out. He has this thing about people getting involved in the workplace. It's not good according to him. So today I haven't been able to sit still. In fact I've been pacing the office and I can't get her out of my head. The feel of her lips against mine, that unforgettable smell, those beautiful eyes. OK, so big deal we kissed. So why is she barricading herself in her office? OK, I'm not doing much better but Holland and Lee have been in to say they're worried about her. So what am I supposed to do? Should I go and see her? I don't know what to do and I thought about asking Lee what he would do, but then I thought, yeah right. Like she'd want everyone to know she kissed me, or I kissed her or whatever. She is *way* out of my league. Like Lilah would ever want anyone like me. OK, stupid thought, I think I'm in love with her. I know, I know it's foolish. Before last night I could've sworn Lilah wasn't even human, so I doubt she'll love me back. OK, but I have to do *something.* I can't eat, I can't sleep. Cliched I know but I really can't. So impulsively I decide to go and see her. It's late, but I *need* to see her. OK, Lindsey getting into jeopardous decorum here. So I practically storm out of my office and make my way down the hallway to her domain, my ravishing goddess, not even bothering to shut the door or turn out the light behind me…

Lilah:

OK, I've decided there's no point going home, because I'm feeling a) like I'm never gonna sleep again and b) sick. So I figured instead of going home and watching the sunrise I'm gonna stay here and watch the sun rise. Plus the view from this window is really beautiful, the city of LA spread out beneath me and it makes me feel like I have some power, which is kinda a funny joke because I can't even control my own emotions right now. I can see out over the car park and mine and Lindsey's cars are the only two left here. So he must be burning the midnight oil too. I wonder if he's thinking about me? I hear I knock on my door. OK, that's either the security guard or Lindsey. I gotta go with Lindsey. I cautiously walk over to the door and open it. Lindsey's stood there and a pang travels through my body, right to my soul. He looks so precious. 

"Lindsey, hi," I tell him neutrally, OK, neutral, neutral is good

"Lilah, can we talk?" he asks. 

"Lindsey, I dunno it's late I was just…" but he looks so desperate, "OK, five minutes," I step away from the door and let him in, "How come you're still here anyway?" I ask him. I gesture to one of the chairs by my desk and I sit opposite him, not behind the desk though. 

"I was just…"

"Thinking," I finished for him, "Yeah, I know."

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I've been thinking about you, and I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again."

"Lindsey, it was only a kiss." I tell him sadly. 

"Was it?"

"Yes! I was just a… heart breaking, earth shattering kiss," and I surprise myself with my integrity.

"You're right it was," he tells me, "it was…"

"Magical, yeah I know,"

"I was gonna go with awesome. I've never kissed anyone like that before,"

"Don't…"

"Well have you?"

"No, that's not the point,"

"Well, what is then?"

"The point is we can't be together"

"Why not?"

"There are so many reasons why we can't be together,"

"Why?"

"We'd lose everything we've got,"

"What? What would we lose Lilah? Biting friction? Torrid antagonism?"

"What about Holland? What if he found out?"

"He wouldn't,"

"No Lindsey. The answer is no." I think my heart just snapped in half. 

"Lilah. I think I'm in love with you." Now the smashed pieces of my heart are melting in a puddle. 

"Me too," I find myself, whispering back realizing it was the truth. Lindsey's leaning forward in his chair. Oh god, were gonna kiss again. "No Lindsey," I tell him. 

"No, I wasn't going to kiss you, I just wanted to touch you," I reach my hand out to him but were too far away, so somehow we end up on the floor, clasping hands our foreheads leaning against each others. And he's got his arms around me. This *is* heaven. It's got to be. Tears are springing to my eyes,

"I love you so much," I tell Lindsey,

"I love you too," he tells me. 

"So why does it hurt so much?" I ask him,

"I don't know," he tells me. We look at each out. I can tell his heart is breaking just as much as mine is, not wait my heart is already in pieces. Is it possible for your heart to break twice in less than five minutes?

"Lindsey?" I say, he looks into my eyes, "Just kiss me," I tell him, and he does. And he's so gentle and I love him so much. I watch the bright teardrops dance in his eyes, but somehow we end up locked in a bittersweet embrace. And I cling to him so tightly. My rose from Lucifer. My mortal weakness. 

"Look," he tells me softly, "Look outside," The sun is rising. We must've sat up all night just sat on the floor together, "What now?" he asks me. 

"I don't know," I tell him, "What do you want to do?"

"You know what I want," and I'm just powerless against him and all I can do is nod weakly. He kisses me again. This is better than paradise this time. "When can I see you?" he asks me. 

"I don't know. Tonight?" I say. 

"OK," he says, "I'd better…"

"Go, Holland will be here soon,"

"I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up about seven,"

"OK," I say getting off the floor and smoothing off my skirt, 

"I love you," he tells me, before he kisses my nose, 

"I love you too," I tell him. He touches his nose with mine and I feel tears well up in my eyes. He leaves without another word as I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. My rose from Lucifer truly is…   


   [1]: mailto:missangel186@hotmail.com



End file.
